The present invention relates to a volume analysis method of the crystallographic quality of monocrystalline parts by high energy X-rays.
This technique is particularly useful for the analysis of monocrystalline turbine blades, which bear very high stresses and must hence be free from defects.
This technique is also useful in the field of crystalline growth (electronic industry, research, . . . ) where it is desired to control, in real time and through the walls of an oven, the quality of the materials during growth.
The various known methods for analyzing such materials by X-rays only provide surface information which is often punctual. Moreover, the known volume methods use diffractometers needing the use of a monochromatic beam often difficult to use in industrial environment (radioactive sources, synchrotron radiation . . . ).
The present invention uses the known effect of refocusing of a polychromatic X-ray beam illuminating a monocrystalline surface.